Typical vehicles include an assortment of electrically-powered components. These components may include radios, speakers, injectors, actuators, sensors, and the like. To power these components, a wiring harness is assembled, attached to an electrical power source within the vehicle (e.g., a battery), and individually connected (i.e., a point-to-point connection scheme) to each and every electrically-powered component within the vehicle. Due to the myriad of places that the electrically-powered components may be located, the wiring harness is typically very long, bulky, and consequently, unwieldy.